Problem: If $a$ is a constant such that $4x^2 - 12x + a$ is the square of a binomial, then what is $a$?
Solution: If $4x^2 - 12x + a$ is the square of a binomial, then the binomial has the form $2x+b$ for some number $b$, since $(2x)^2 = 4x^2$.  So, we compare $(2x+b)^2$ to $4x^2 - 12x + a$. Expanding $(2x+b)^2$ gives \[(2x+b)^2 = 4x^2 + 4bx + b^2.\]Equating the linear term of this to the linear term of $4x^2 - 12x+a$, we have $4bx=-12x$, so $b=-3$.  Thus, $a=b^2 = \boxed{9}$.